Alone
by Meyome2012
Summary: Meyome grew up in the small town of Tsuona in feudal Japan. One day her village is attacked and she is the last left alive. She now travels all ofer Japan avoiding her village. She works for her money as she travels from town to town meeting some faces you're sure to recognize! Eventual SesshomaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo new story!**

"Papa!" I cry running towards my father.

"Meyome have you been good for Mama?" he asked while picking me up.

"Yes sir! So Papa, did you kill any demons today?"

"yep I got a couple."

"Papa always makes the village safe!"

"Father!" my older brother cried out.

"Akihiko! Come here my boy!"

Aki-nii runs up to our father and right when we engage in a big group hug was when my mother came out.

"alright you two go wash up for dinner."

In unison me and brother say, "Yes mama!" and run off.

We live in the small village of Tsuona. My mother is a priestess and my father is a half demon. at first everyone opposed them being together but ever since papa started protecting the village from other demons everyone has come to accept him. Mama has long brown hair and gray eyes. Papa has dark grey (almost black) hair and green eyes. My older brother, Akihiko, takes after Mama morethan papa. He has mamas brown hair and grey eyes but like papa he's a half demon. However when I was born no one could believe I was their child. I look like neither my mama or papa. I have raven black hair and golden yellow eyes, I'm also human, there is very little demon blood within me. But every time someone asked mama swore I was theirs so everyone just kind of accepts it. I'm currently 13-years-old, and Aki-nii is 17.

While washing up me and Aki-nii hear a scream we recognized as one of the villagers. The screams continued one right after the other.

"the hell?" Aki-nii said under his breath. "Meyome."

I was scared. "Y-Yea?"

In his most serious tone he glared at me and said with a scowl, "Stay here!" and ran off.

I didn't listen, I followed him. I climbed one of the trees and watched from my high perch jumping from tree to tree as I followed my brother. Then we both heard a screawoman someone very important to us and we picked up our pace, only to find our mothers bloody corpse sprawled on the ground. Our father fighting a giant demon. But he was no match and was soon slain himself.

Akihiko turned towards the trees right at me and yelled, "Meyome RUN!"

As I watched my brother be slain, I turned tail and ran as fast as I could. I ignored all pain and ran towards my safe spot. A hallow tree my mother had put safety sutras on in order to protect me and my brother when the occasional demon attacked. But this time was different, normally the demons that attacked weren't that strong. But this one had managed to slay my papa without breaking a sweat. I waited for hours and before I knew it the sun was up and I decided to return to my village.

When I got back I broke down. Everyone was dead I had found the corpses of my family, friends anda everyone else in the village. I grabbed what I could and ran. Refusing to go back even if my life depended on it.

**Ok guys hope you liked I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please Fave and follow! 3 u all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Finally got an Internet Connection (Thank you Nana!) here's the newest Chapter!**

It had been 8 days since I left my village. I had come across another village to the west and settled with an elderly pair and helped them sell their crops so that I got a cut of the profits. Since they were elderly I didn't ask for much. Just enough to where in a couple of months I'd have enough to move again. It turned out to be 2 months when I had enough. I thanked them for their hospitality and left. Ever since I began traveling I haven't spoke too much. Every now and again I would have dream of my days in my own village, leaving me to wake up with tears.

It had been month 7 of my town hopping when I ran across a little girl who seemed lost. Worried, I summoned up the strength to speak.

"Are you ok?" my voiced cracked from hardly using it. "Are you lost? How old are you?"

"I'm 6. And I've gotten separated from my friends." The little girl replied.

"Well let's see if we can find them. Ok?" I said as I reached out for her hand.

"Thank you." She sniffled, and grabbed my hand.

All of a sudden there was a rustle from some nearby bushes, I looked at the girl, leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "let's go." To which she nodded her head.

We walked through the forest until we came across a little clearing with a small lake, by the lake there were two demons.

I grab her and pull her back into the forest. And quietly say, "If we're quite enough we can sneak around."

"Don't worry those are my friends." She said with a smile.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"Watch," she steps out from the tree and yells out, "Master Jaken!"

"Rin where have you been you silly girl!?" the imp cried out almost to tears.

"I got lost but this kind lady helped me!" she said running over to me, grabbing me by hand and pulling me out of the forest. "She was even worried for my safety when we first saw you."

"Thank you, Miss." The imp bowed to me.

"Not a problem. I'm glad I got to help." I said, not to thrilled I was conversing with a demon.

"Would you like to stay for lunch? Our lord should be back any minute." The little girl asked.

For a moment the only noise was the sound of the waves of the lake on the shore I didn't want to leave the girl, however if her two friends were demons it was almost garenteed the her 'lord' was a demon as well. After a lot of thinking I finally responded.

"No thanks. I really must be going." I said turning around.

"Are you headed home now?" Rin asked so innocently. "I bet your family is worried about you."

Tears began to stream down my face as I turned away.

"May I at least know your name before you leave, miss?" she asked her own eyes filling up with tears.

"Meyome" I said then ran into the forest.

"Miss Meyome, thank you!" she yelled after me.

After a couple of days of wandering in the forest, I finally ran across another village. I went to the shrine and thanked Buddha for my safe arrival. While I was praying an elderly lady came upon me.

"Why are ye, so young, traveling all alone?" the old woman spoke.

"I'm nothing more than a traveler curious about her homeland" I put on my best fake smile.

"What is ye name." She asked with a worried expression.

"Meyome, my name is Meyome." I said depressed I knew the question coming next.

"Where are ye from Mey-" she stopped because tears had begun to run down my face.

She took me to her hut at the base of the shrine steps, "Now what is it child?"

"It's about where I'm from." I said still sniffling trying to hold back my tears.

"May I ask what happened?"

I lost it. "It was destroyed. And everyone killed. Even my family." I said between my sobs.

"So ye are the lone survivor." She stated but turning the end to sound like a question.

Thinking it was a question I nodded my head. "Now I just travel from village to village making money so I can move yet again."

"My name is Kaede, and I'm the priestess of this village."

"Huh?"

"I shall let ye sleep here. And you said ye work for money."

"Yes ma'am."

"Then ye should talk to the villagers. They may have some work for ye to do."

"Th-Thank you, Lady Kaede."

**There you go! Hopefully I got the next couple of chapters in as well... But follow me on Facebook! I made a page! Woohoo! Meyome2012, come see my artwork of my characters, drawings of scenes in my stories, story updates, and heads ups for everything. remember I own nothing but my OC's and I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

For 10 months I stayed and enjoyed every day in the Village with Lady Kaede. When my time had come I left that village, though everyone had begged me to stay. They even offered me the hut that was currently open, which I respectfully declined, they had already given me a new kimono since my old one had gotten too small on me. I was now 14 almost 15.

When I got lost in the forest I cursed under my breath. For 5 days I stayed lost until I just collapsed from sheer exhaustion. I woke up next to a little cat demon. I jumped across the room and screamed. To which a man, a girl (about my age) and a boy (a couple years younger) came in.

"There is nothing to fear little one, Kilala won't hurt you."

"Father do you think she's ok?" the girl asked.

"Songo remember what was going on when we found her." the man said.

"What? What happened?"

"She doesn't even remember." Songo said.

"You were about to be eaten by a demon."

Gets really depressed, "Maybe that would've been for the better."

"Don't say that!" the girl came over to my side.

"How did you end up out here?" the man asked getting curious.

"I'm a traveler." Was my simple answer.

"Can we hear of your travels?" the girl said with a curious look.

I then proceeded to tell them my story.

Songo began to tear up, "That's so sad!" she then turned to her father. "Father, can she stay here?"

He nodded, "Yes but she'll have to make money like the rest of us."

I tilt my head to the side in a 'huh?' expression.

"You see, young lady, everyone in the village is a demon slayer."

My eyes widened, "I always heard of the village of the demon slayers from my Papa. So that's where I am?"

The three nod their heads all at once.

So for about a year I trained under Songo. It was hell. Songo had to save me so many times because flashbacks would render me motionless, however with time I got past it and actually started fighting back, using the pain of my flashbacks to fuel me in my fights. Then the first half of the following year I went out into the field with her. The last half of that year I went solo. At the end of that second year I finally left Songo, Kohaku and their father.

Current age; 16 ½

"Do you really have to go Meyome?" Songo asked with tears in her eyes.

" Yea I'm sorry. But I'm not one for staying somewhere to long. To be honest this is the longest I've ever stayed in one spot since I started traveling."

"Well then it was an honor to have, and work with you." Their father said with a bow.

"No sir it was an honor to be allowed to learn from and work with y'all." I bowed back. I also wished Kohaku luck since his first mission was coming up. And with a few last words I left.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to head back to the village where Lady Kaede lived. To check on her if you will. While walking through the forest headed back in that direction I heard a voice I recognized call my name.

"Miss Meyome!? Is that you?" I heard the familiar high-pitched voice call for me.

"Rin?" I asked turning around to face the voice. But I'm tackled to the ground by a small black blur.

"It is you!" she says with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Rin it's been a long time! How'd you recognize me?" I asked her.

"It wasn't me! It was Master Jaken!" she said looking over at the imp.

"I wasn't sure that was you but Rin called to you." He said looking at the small girl.

"You have to stay for lunch this time! Please?!" she pleaded, and coupled it with a face that I couldn't resist.

"All right. I'll stay." I say with a soft smile on my face.

"Yay!" She jumps up and down.

I go with her and help her catch some fish to grill in the nearest river. We grilled the fish over the fire we asked Jaken to build, and ate them.

"Wow that was delicious!" Rin said with a sigh.

"Alright, well I have to go." I said while getting up.

"Wait!" she exclaimed grabbing my hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will you stay and play with me?" she asked sincerely.

"All right." I smiled, I just couldn't resist her this time.

We both rolled up our kimonos and walked into the river. We started splashing each other. Rin slipped and got soaked.

"Rin! Are you ok?" I asked as I ran over to her.

When I got to her she dragged me down into the water.

"RIN!"

Said girl was laughing hysterically.

"You think that's funny?" I say splashing her.

She laughed even more.

"Rin." A calm voice came from the side of the river.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said running to the man.

The demon was tall with long silver hair and like myself had golden eyes. He also had a crescent moon on his forehead. I could also tell he only had one arm.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"My lord this is Miss Meyome! She's the one who helped me those years ago." Rin popped out from behind him and walked over to me. "She's really nice!"

"Hmmm. Let's go Rin."

"Can Miss Meyome come with us?"

"Whatever." He said walking away, with Jaken and the double headed demon following him.

"I'm sorry Rin. But I have someone to go check on."

"Meyome please!" she begged.

I sighed, "All right."

"Yay!" she said tugging on my hand in the direction her lord went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is the last chapter I'm posting today. but I've already posted up to 13 in the document manager so hopefully there will be a new chapter every day! Fingers crossed!**

Months passed and slowly I got used to Sesshomaru's coldness. One day we 'accidentally' got separated from Rin and Jaken. He suddenly turned around and planted one right on my lips. At first I was shocked, he had just stolen my first kiss! When he finally released me I was silent for a brief moment. When it finally hit me what had just happened, I finally responded.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What was that for?"

He remained silent.

'Fucker.' I thought to myself. 'What's wrong with him?'

Although no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the thought of that kiss out of my head. His lips on mine were amazing. It sent butterflies all in my stomach, and made me light headed. Thinking of only him all night, not one thought wouldn't send butterflies loose. That's when I realized, as much of an ass that he could be. I loved him, the over-all cold demeanor toward others yet how it changed into warm kind consideration when either Rin or I were in trouble. That same cold demeanor was actually kind of sexy in itself. And to boot the man had an amazing body. I accidentally walked up on him while he was bathing. I only saw from the waist up, but still, even that was an amazing view. His chiseled abs, his firm chest, and the way those eyes just seem to strip off all mental barriers I had set up.

For the next couple of months Sesshomaru continued to sneak kisses without saying anything, although I could still hear what he said when he looked straight into my eyes each time. 'I love you.' They spoke to me. All I could really do was give him a soft smile in return. To which he turned the corner of his mouth into a smirk. After two years we ended up back there... Tsuona. I got very depressed and angry with myself. I promised myself all those years ago, that I would never return. A lot of the huts were in shambles but there was one thing different. All the bodies that were strewn everywhere before now each had their own grave. Some had necklaces and other personal belongings on the wooden steaks that marked each of their graves. I saw three of them that had the trinkets that belonged to my family. My mother's necklace, my father's sword, and my brother's necklace I had made him for his birthday. I walked over to their graves, hit the dirt, and began to cry.

"Miss Meyome? Is this your home?" Rin asked.

While sobbing I nodded my head.

"Who are these people?" she asked kneeling beside me.

I pointed to the one with the sword, "My Papa," I pointed to the small necklace, "my older brother," and finally the last necklace, "and my Mama." I managed to get out between sobs.

Later after I calmed down Sesshomaru ran off again and I was left in charge of Rin. When she was napping in our old hut I went back to the graves of my loved ones sat down beside them and began to tell them of my travels. When I finished I noticed my father's sword had began glowing. I stood up and grabbed it, it feeling warm to the touch. Papa loved the sword so much. It had been foraged of his own tooth by a creepy old demon named Totosai, and fixed with his natural element, fire. I unsheathed it. It was a sleek sword that looked in pristine condition, even after all these years. It was meant to be Aki-nii to inherit the sword, Papa saying girls are meant to stay at home. That always did irritate me, as well as Mama since she herself wasn't that type of girl. Originally I was supposed to take over being the priestess like my mother. But I wanted to fight! I've always wanted to fight so that I could've protected Mama, Akihiko and even Papa. But now that they were gone. What could I do with my life? I have nothing to do. Nothing to protect. I have no purpose. I was wrapped up in my thoughts and I didn't even hear someone walk up behind me.

"Miss Meyome?" she said placing her tiny hand on my shoulder.

"Rin." I say turning to face the little one rubbing her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked rushing to her side.

"I'm fine. I just got worried when I didn't see you." She put my hand inside of her tiny ones.

Without thinking I gave a soft smile and patted her head with my free hand. "I'm fine Rin, just thought I should come and give them a proper visit since all I did earlier was bawl."

"I think that if that was all you did they wouldn't have minded." She said with a sincere look on her face.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, curious of the 11-year olds reasoning.

"Because it shows you miss them and still care about them." She said looking and the grave markers.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes yet again, she was right.

"What was your family like?" she asked.

I then proceeded to tell her of my life in the village, my family, friends, and fellow villagers. Also the day of the attack that always runs fresh through my head. Almost like it was yesterday. She got particularly interested when I told her about my father.

"Your father was a half demon?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yea he was half wolf demon. My grandma was a wolf demon, and she fell in love with my grandpa, who was human, and then from their love came my father."

"That's so romantic!" she said putting her hands to her face.

"I know! And you know what else I know?"

"What?" she asked.

"You need to get back to bed."

"Awww!" she complained as I led her through the night back to the hut.

**Alright thats it for now! See you guys next time! Remember guys I LOVE YOU ALL! And remember to follow me on Facebook! just go up to your search bar on FB and type in Meyome2012 and hit "Search" them boop! you'll find me!**


	6. Chapter 6

That night Sesshomaru returned and we stayed the night in the quiet rubbles of my village. When all of a sudden I got a tight, warm feeling in my stomach. Thinking I was going to be sick, I exited the hut and went to the edge of the forest. But no matter how long I waited nothing came. It was then I noticed that most of the heat was centered between my legs. I went a little deeper into the forest and moved my kimono to the side, exposing my bare lower half, and reached my hand down between my legs. I found my back hole, and my 'potty' hole as my Mama called it. But neither were the sources, it seemed to come from between them, so my hand trailed and found another hole!

'The fuck! What is this?!' I thought to myself as I rubbed it earning a small noise from my throat.

"Meyome?" I recognized that voice!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I said quickly closing my legs.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Y-Yea." I said looking to the side.

"Your face is a little flushed," he said walking over to me placing his hand on my forehead, "you're not warm. Is there something wrong?"

"I… I don't know." I said looking down and to the side.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he said with an oh-so-familiar scowl.

"I have an extra opening." I stated looking back up at him.

He merely looked at me with a 'what?' face. So I spread my legs and showed him.

"Right here." I said pointing to it. "I don't think this is normal." I said getting a little scared.

"You're fine Meyome." He said with what I could have sworn was a chuckle. "But what's so wrong with this 'opening' that you had to come all the way out here?"

"W-Well it feels really warm down there, a-and it kind of tingles."

"Would you like me to help it go away?"

'Sesshomaru. Offering help? What's wrong with him?' I thought, but I decided to test the waters anyway, "Can you?"

"Yes." He said as he knelt down but we both stood right back up when we both heard Rin scream.

"Rin!" I cried running back only to come face to face with the same demon from that day, 5 years ago.

"Y-Y-you!"

"I recognize you!" the giant demon bellowed, dropping Rin, "You're the young girl from this village! The one from when I attacked!"

"Bastard!" I exclaimed.

"Your mangy half mutt of a father was so easy to kill," he laughed, "and your priestess mother, she was quite beautiful covered in her own blood."

I gritted my teeth.

"And that last boy, I know you were watching, that was your brother, he looked so much like your mother. And his arm was delicious, so tender."

"Shut up! What do you want with me?!"

"Your beauty truly is intoxicating, has the great lord Sesshomaru, son of the great dog demon, fallen victim to it?" he asked looking towards Sesshomaru. "You really are just like your father, falling in love with a human. But be careful, you know where that got him." He laughed.

"Dammit! Get to the fucking point!" I snapped. "I'm tired of your bullshit." I said while walking over to my father's grave, picking up his sword. Being trained in sword combat while with the demon slayers, I've come to know very well how to wield one. "And I'll end it all with my father's sword, the Honno Honnodiu{1}!"

"Your father couldn't defeat me with it last time! What makes you think you can do better?!"

"Because what drives me is stronger than protecting the ones I love. It's getting revenge for them!" I say charging him. "Honno Honnodiu!"

A giant flame dragon come out of the sword and wrapped around the giant demon.

"The hell?! If the sword had this technique why didn't he use it?!"

"Knowing my father he was completely distraught over you killing my mother, and was only worried about protecting Aki-nii and myself. This got his mind away from the battle. My drive is pure hatred, knowing that all my loved ones are dead, there is no one I need to protect other than myself and my pride! Constrict!"

The flame dragon constricts around the body of the demon, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Please! Spare me! I'll never come back here again!" he cried.

"Hmm. Let you get away after you ruined my life, and let you terrorize another village?" I stomp my foot on his head as he tries to escape. "Do you think just because I'm a woman I'm a fucking idiot?! NO I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!" I exclaim as I take my foot off of his head I jump up and plunge the sword deep into his neck. Missing his spine as not to sever any severe nerves, I want him to feel this. In a very cold, emotionless voice I mutter just loud enough for the demon to hear, "Demon execution. Be engulfed by the flames of hell."

With me still on the body is engulfed in flames, my body not being affected by them. But the demon slowly was burning, and for one sick moment, his screams were music to my ears. I had got my revenge, I was happy. Once the demon was dead, I looked up to the sky.

"I did it Papa." I asked as if I was looking up at him like when I was little, "Can I be a warrior now?" asking his permission once again. A gust of wind came out of nowhere and within it I heard the very quiet yes of my father's voice. I hit the ground with both tears and a smile gracing my face. I always trained behind his back, hoping that if I got better he'd let me fight alongside him. But now I'd never be able to do that. I had my revenge, what do I do now?

{1} – Dragon of flame

**Well guys there is today's update. I may post another if I feel generous. Please follow and Favorite! I love you all! And remember! I only own my characters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I felt generous so here's another chapter! But this is it! No more today! LOL**

After the demon finally stopped burning, as I sat there on the ground, looking up at the night sky, I heard someone walk up.

"Miss Meyome?"

I look over to her, "Are you ok Rin?" I ask while pulling her into a hug.

"You lied to that demon."

"Hmm?"

She pushed away a bit and looked at me, "You told him the only one you're worried about is yourself. But you rushed here to save me."

I smiled, "You're right. But I couldn't let him know that. He was the kind of demon who would've taken a cheap shot at you if he had known, but telling him I was driven by revenge he probably thought I didn't care if you lived or died as long as I got him. In fact that was the farthest from the truth. If you had gotten killed I didn't know what I would've done." I said pulling her back into a hug.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sesshomaru asked in his normal cold demeanor.

"Well I'm going to keep Honno Honnodiu. By letting me even pull it from the sheath I know it has accepted me."

"Really?" Rin looked confused, "How do you know?"

"Well, when other men would ask to borrow Honno Honnodiu they were never able to pull it from its sheath. The only other people who were able to pull the sword from its sheath was my Mama when Papa was really sick, and then Aki-nii when Papa was training him."

"Cool!" she exclaimed.

After everything was done and over with we all went to bed.

For 6 more months I traveled with Sesshomaru, Rin and the annoying imp, Jaken. At that point I decided I was going to go check on the shrine maiden, Kaede. Rin was sad, but let me go. Sesshomaru didn't say a word when I left, which was a little saddening.

I left the group and made my way back to Kaede's village. I made it in about 2 months. We were farther away from her village than I thought. I was now 19. When I stepped into town some of the vendors recognized me right away and started shouting 'Meyome's back' causing Lady Kaede to come out of her hut. She was followed by a group of people two of them I recognized.

"Songo! Kilala!" I hollered while running towards them. Kilala grew in size and ran to me nuzzling my face. After a quick chat with Songo she looked at Honno Honnodiu.

"Meyome, that's not the sword we gave you when you left. Where did you get it?" Songo asked.

"I got it from my home." I said with a small smile.

"So you (ye) returned to your village?" both Kaede and Songo asked.

After a chuckle I said, "Yes, but trust me it wasn't intentionally. When I got there, everyone had been put in his or her own graves. And something that belonged to them draped on their grave markers.

"It really wasn't that hard to do since they had the stuff on them when we found them." A man that looked a bit like Sesshomaru spoke up, except he was a half demon and had dog-ears on top of his head.

"So it was you people that buried them?"

"Yea we figured it would give them peace." A monk spoke up.

"Even I helped!" a tiny fox demon piped up.

"Thank you… all of you." I smiled.

"I didn't know that was Tsuona." Songo said.

"I was worried when we first got there, all of the spirits were severely distressed, especially three of them. All of the others calmed down after we laid them to rest, but the three stayed distressed." The monk said looking at me.

"I was just shocked that there was a half demon among them. So close to a priestess no less. Also there was the small half demon." A girl with black hair and odd garb spoke.

"The priestess and the half demon were married. The young half demon was their oldest son." I said with a very melancholy expression.

"Wha?!" everyone except Songo and Kaede shouted.

"Wait how the hell would you know that?" the half demon,he then caught a glimpse of my sword, "Wait a minute! That's the sword we put on his grave! You damn grave robber!" he says as he pulls out his sword. The dingy POS* transforming into a magnificent spectacle.

I smile, "Let me guess Totosai forged that blade too."

"You know Totosai?" the odd garbed girl asked.

"I was very small but yes." I said pulling out Honno Honnodiu. "He also forged this blade. How come all of the blades I've seen from him are in the hands of half demons?"

The half demon sneered.

"Wait I take that back… Tensaiga is in the hands of a full demon." I say looking up and to the side.

"You know Sesshomaru?" the half demon looked a little shocked.

I glared, "What the hell is your business with him."

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother, Meyome!" Songo shouted out.

"Wait. Inuyasha? I recognize that name. Sesshomaru mentioned it every now and again, but not without a tone of resentment and hatred."

"What is a human doing with a demon blade?"

I smirked, "I'm only majority human, I do have a little bit of demonic blood, I get it from my father."

Inuyasha attacked.

"Kagome, you have to stop Inuyasha!" Lady Kaede tells the girl.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yells.

Inuyasha slams into the ground, "Honno Honnodiu!" once again the dragon comes to my side. "Wrap 'im" I say with a smirk. The dragon flies over to Inuyasha and wraps him up in his tail.

"Meyome stop!" Kaede yells.

"Inuyasha you have to understand! Meyome isn't a grave robber! She's the lone survivor of that village and the daughter of the priestess and the demon! That how she knows!" Songo shouts.

"What?!" he exclaims.

"Yep…" I confirm Songo's words, while signaling the dragon to release him.

After I was introduced to the others, Kaede brought me into her hut, poured me a cup of tea, and told me to tell the tales of my journey, which I did. I asked Songo how her father and brother were doing and she told me that her entire village had been slaughtered by a hoard of demons, led by someone named Naraku.

"Lady Kaede," I said standing up.

"What is it Meyome?" she asked.

"Is that hut still open?"

She smiled, "Yes, and our offer still stands. If ye wish to stay there ye may."

"Then I shall. When I'm not traveling with Songo and her friends I'll stay here in the village. And then every year, the week the attack happened, I'll go home and stay there for the week."

"Why are you coming with us?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Because, Songo's father, was like a second father to me after I lost mine. I won't forgive this Naraku guy, and let my hatred keep me going."

*POS- stands for 'Piece of Sh*t'

**Alright guys there ya go! Remember I also post updates and artwork on my Facebook page! Meyome2012! Like follow and favorite everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening I pulled the one named Kagome outside.

"So you're from the future?"

"Y-yea" she said a little nervously.

"So you know a lot of stuff right? Like sicknesses and stuff right?"

"Yea," she said this time instead of nervous it sounded a bit more alert and worried. "Why what's wrong?"

"I have an extra opening between my legs."

"Huh? I may regret this but show me."

I lie down on the ground, move my kimono and show her the opening, "Is there something wrong with me? Why is this here? Kagome please help me I'm getting scared. Every now and then I wake up in the middle of the night feeling warm and tingly down there. What's wrong with me? Surely they know what it is in your time!" I begin to get frantic.

"So no one ever explained it to you?" she asked, sounding somewhat uncomfortable and relieved at the same time.

I slowly shook my head no, "What?"

"Stay here," she said and walked off only to return with a strange object I heard her refer to as a 'book' she sat beside me and began to explain to me. Everything to what it was, why it was getting tingly, and something she called 'birds and the bees'.

"So you're saying that I was born with this hole, that's called a vagina, and when I decide to have sex, then the guy will stick his penis in there and then 9 months later a baby will come out? And this tingling feeling I'm have is just raging hormones or 'horny' for short, and it just means my body is craving sexual attention?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Now," She pulled out another 'book' except much thinner, "to a very fun thing called porn"

A couple hours later…

"Holy shit that guys dick is huge!" I quietly exclaim.

"Just look at the size of her pussy! You could probably fit someone's head in there!" she pointed out.

We both laughed. "Kagome you'd be an excellent 'Sex Ed teacher' as you called it."

"Nah you have to be mature about it. And what fun is that?"

"True."

The next day I departed with Songo, Kagome, and the boys.

A couple of months into traveling I had my first encounter with a Naraku demon puppet, in a small little town by the ocean.

"Songo is this him?" I whisper to her, drawing Honno Honnodiu.

"Yea that's Naraku." She said with a scowl.

"It's probably just another demon puppet though." Inuyasha sneered.

"And who is this?" The demon puppet asked.

"Just someone whose going to help these guys kick your ass." I said with a smirk.

"Interesting answer, Meyome." Was the eerie reply I recieved.

My smirk quickly turned into a very serious and pissed off glare, "How the hell do you know my name?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you were born. That's why I sent one of my incarnations to attack your village."

"So you basically just admitted that I'm a threat. Man you're stupid!" I said shaking my head. "Honno Honnodiu!"

The dragon makes a brief stop at my side before wrapping around the demon puppet.

"By admitting that you've given me more reason to hate you and get stronger. Demon execution. Be engulfed by the flames of hell."

The demon puppet bursts into flames.

**Short chapter I know and I'm sorry! Don't fret this isn't the only chapter I'm posting! If I feel generous I'll post up to chapter 10! And I see all you people reading it! Plz review! Even if you're telling me it sucks I don't care! Remember guys I own nothing except the twisted situation and Meyome!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was only a couple more months I traveled with them before I had to get ready to go back to my home village. Knowing that it was Naraku, who ordered the attack, gave me a new spark to get stronger. I prepared my things and left Kaede's village, headed for my own. I left a couple of days early so that I could stay the entire week. I got there with one day to spare, so I took that day to maintain the graves. When I was done I went into my old hut, it was in there I found my mothers bow and arrows. Curious to see if I could remember everything Mama had taught me I grabbed them and headed out side. I took the stance I was taught and let an arrow fly. I did pretty well! Proud of myself I did a little dance. I spent the rest of the day shooting arrows at the dummy Mama had a villager build for me to practice. I had noticed that my arrows were glowing red so I focused all of my energy into that light and shot the last arrow. It burst into flames that didn't harm the arrow but caused the dummy to also burst into flames.

"So that's what I got from Papa." I looked at my hand, "My fixed element of fire." I looked at the burning doll. Not even Akihiko had inherited Papa's flame, he had gotten Mama's purification ability, which may have been why he couldn't control Honno Honnodiu very well. I gazed again at my hand and focused more of my energy into it. My hand burst into flames, but it didn't burn. All of a sudden I heard a rustle in the bushes and flicking my hand in that direction threw the fire that coated said hand in a fireball. Something jumped out of the bushes, and landed in front of me, it was a little twin tailed cat demon. Maybe a little older than Kilala.

"Hey there. I'm sorry about that, you scared me." I said smiling. It walked up to me and sniffed my hand, it then grew in size. "You have the same ability as Kilala. But what should I call you?" I said rubbing its head. "Well you're a boy, so," I suddenly got really mellow and looked at my father's grave. "Kyo, after my Papa." The big cat nuzzled me. "Can you fly, too?" the cat nodded and took off into the air. I laughed, "you're almost like Kilala's twin!" he came back down, 'Speaking of which I'll need to keep him away from her.'

Three nights later, while I was asleep, Kyo started growling, "What's wrong boy?" I asked rubbing my eye. He grew in size and ran outside. "Kyo!" I said grabbing Honno Honnodiu and following him.

"Who's there?!" I said bursting out of my hut only to come face to face with Sesshomaru. "Kyo down. He's a friend." Kyo stopped growling, shrank back to normal, went back to the hut, and sat beside the door.

"Something I can do for you?" I asked while sheathing my sword.

"Follow me." He said in a very monotone voice before walking away.

"Kyo stay here." I looked at the cat to which he nodded. And I followed Sesshomaru.

He took me to the small waterfall that was a little bit away from my village.

"What is it?"

"I believe I have courted you enough. Meyome."

"Huh?"

"Will you be my mate?"

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. I was completely speechless, I had 'done my research' as Kagome would say on Sesshomaru. He was the eldest son of the most powerful demon to ever exist. So why was he asking ME of all people to be his mate. For at least 5 minutes, there was nothing but the sound of the waterfall and the crickets in the forest. I finally thought of something to say.

"But I'm only human, wouldn't you rather some beautiful demoness?"

He walked over to me and lifted up my chin, and as he inched closer to my face he said, "The only one I want. Is you." He finished by connected our lips. I'll admit I loved the man. But surely there was someone more fit to be his mate than I. He pulled away and asked, "Well?"

"Are you sure I'm worthy?"

"You are more than worthy, but I will transfer some of my demonic aura into you. And hopefully your demonic side will come out more."

"And if it doesn't work? Will you still love me?"

He drew me closer into his embrace, "Of course, nothing could change that."

"All right, I will."

"Then it is time for us to mate."

"Wait I would like to try something."

"What is it?"

"Something my mother taught me long ago."

I walked over and touched the nub where his arm was severed and began to chant.

"Hands of time reverse, undo the damage. Give back to this man and return what was lost!"

There was a bright light and when it faded Sesshomaru had both of his arms.

"How did you?"

"It's an old spell my mother used on wounded soldiers that passed through the village, she used it to heal their wounds, and every now and then bring back a leg. So I wanted to see if it would work."

Without a word Sesshomaru swooped me up and took me in the direction of the village.

**Ok guys next chapter is JUST LEMON so BEWARE! Now some of you may be wondering 'if she has up to chater 13 why doesn't she just post them?' ah ha very good question but if I post them all at once I won't appeaat near the top of the list now will I? See? The is a reason for the madness young ones! I may decide to upload chapter ten I may not... I'm running out of chapters lol like I said I only have up to 13 done. 14 is done but not in the document manager... So I'll have to find an Internet source... Luckily I'm able to post new chapters on my phone. I just can't upload chapters to the Document manager, that sucks! Anyway... I own nothing but the twisted situation and my OC's!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning this entire chapter is nothing but lemon!**

Inside my village shrine, Sesshomaru stripped me of my Yukata. Exposing my bare body.

"Lord Sesshomaru. This is a horrible sin!"

-3rd person-

He said nothing, just nuzzled in the crook of her neck while nipping at it. His hand trailed southward and Meyome gasped as he caressed her core. Then, being mindful of his claws, Sesshomaru slowly inserted his first finger, his thumb teasing a certain sensitive bundle of nerves. Getting further turned on by Meyome's moans and gasps, he inserted another digit and began to pump his fingers faster. With his free hand he massaged one breast while latching his mouth on to the other, grazing the pert little nipple with his teeth sent Meyome into a frenzy. By now Meyome's hips were involuntarily bucking against the pumping of Sesshomaru's fingers, but worried her enthusiasm would end up hurting herself, Sesshomaru steadied her hips to restrict their movement. He then switched from one nipple to the other, as to not leave the other without attention. His pace quickening as the tightening walls signaled her impending climax.

Meyome let out a cry as her climax hit her full force, and she came all over the Demon lord's fingers. Even afterwards her entire body continued to shudder due to the intensity.

Sesshomaru removed his fingers and licked them clean, and dragged her down onto the floor with him positioning her to where she was straddling him. Following what her body wanted, her hand reached down and gripped Sesshomaru's throbbing member.

"Damn, Sesshomaru," she said seductively, "Your dick is huge!" as she began to stroke it.

He gave a slight chuckle, "Never heard it called that before, but I like the sound of it, do you like it? My dick?"

"God it's turning me on just stroking it. But did you like it? How I felt?"

"It felt fucking amazing," he said nestling into my neck, "it was so tight."

"I'm so glad." She smiled. She leaned into his ear, "And now I'll make you feel so much better."

Slowly she lowered her self onto his throbbing appendage. Wincing at the sharp pain of her hymen being broken, she paused but soon continued. Despite wanting to do everything to her, during this Sesshomaru did nothing, not wanting to hurt and or break his new mate, he wanted her to be adjusted completely, so he merely guided her as she slowly moved up and down. As her body became adjusted she began to move her hips faster and faster, needing more. Wanting more.

Seeing she was finally ready Sesshomaru flipped her around, and got her onto all fours, a position Meyome had learned from Kagome known as 'doggy style'.

'How befitting' she thought to herself.

His right hand gripped her hip as he entered once more. He got lost inside of her hot core, her slick walls gripping him made impossible to control himself as he began to see red. His paced quickened, his growls grew louder, his fangs and claw elongating, getting ready to mark his new mate as he neared his own climax.

As they both reached climax, Sesshomaru let out a growl and sunk his canines into the soft flesh at the base of his new mate's neck, and at the same time dug his claws into her hip, officially marking her as his. Meyome screamed at the pain. As his demonic aura seeped into her he could sense her body changing at an alarming rate, he could tell by her scent she was now a full demon. He didn't think that with as little demonic blood as she had she would take this well to his aura. He was confused but was also too wrapped up in the moment to care. He relished the taste of her blood and gave a pleased growl from the bottom of his throat. Meyome gasped his name, and collapsed against the floor as he retracted his claws and fangs from her now aching flesh, her entire body was aching. Not only from the sex but the changes her body went through. Sesshomaru removed himself from her core and licked the blood from her neck and hips, letting his saliva relive some of his mate's pain. Getting himself dressed and covering Meyome with her yukata he carried her back to her hut where Kyo bowed to him upon his entry, and they all slept into the night.

-Meyome's POV-

I awoke to being extremely sore and still extremely tired. Also I had two dog-ears and a tail, elongated canines, as well as claws.

"Good morning." I heard from beside me.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"There is no need for such formalities, my mate."

The previous night's events flooded my mind and there was a twinge on the side of my neck where I felt the scabs of the bite mark inflicted by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru."

"I will be accompanying you from now on."

"What?"

"I must make sure you stay safe."

I sighed, then chuckled, "All right then."

**Whoop whoop! Notha chapta! I may post another chapter I may not... Idk. I'm running out of chapters! But idk... PLZ REVIEW! I'd love your input peoples!**


	11. Chapter 11

The week passed by quickly and before I knew it I was headed back to Songo and the others with Kyo, and Sesshomaru. I was still trying to register what had happened in the duration of the entire week. When we got back everyone was surprised to say the least.

"The hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?!" were the first foul words out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"I am merely protecting my mate."

"Whaa?!" everyone exclaimed and looked at me to which I could only smile like an idiot.

"Meyome is this true?" Kagome got in my face.

"Did you two complete the mating process?" Songo also got in my face.

I dragged my female friends off into the forest and moved the shoulder of my yukata to the side and showed then the forming scar at the base of my neck.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome cringed.

"So you did complete it."

"Did he cum inside of you?" kagome looked a little eager to hear the answer.

"Yea." I blushed.

"I'll have to bring you a pregnancy test next time I come back from my time." She said to herself as she put her hand on her face.

"There'll be no need for that." Sesshomaru scared the crap out of us when he came out of the bushes towards us, "she is indeed pregnant with my pup."

"Sesshomaru!" I exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Songo asked.

"Being it's her own scent she probably can't tell but her scent has fused with that of Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha said walking through the trees behind Sesshomaru.

"Surely you can sense it Kagome, Songo. The two fusing demonic auras around Meyome's stomach." Miroku said following Inuyasha.

"Ah now I sense it!" They both quietly exclaimed.

"And now you all know of my reason of traveling with you." Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"You want to protect Meyome as well as y'alls unborn pup!" Shippo called out.

"That is correct." He confirmed the kits statement while looking at said kit. "and if necessary I shall protect her against you people as well."

"Oh Songo we need to keep an eye on Kyo and Kilala! That way they don't make any kittens!"

"Understood. Haha!"

And with that we went on our way, Sesshomaru occasionally going off to hunt for food for me. He would hunt, grab me, let me eat then take me back to the others. This continued for the next week or two.

**Super short chapter I'm sorry! Don't worry! There shall be another today! And if I did it according to plan... Meyome should be 19 or 20... I kinda don't remember lol**


	12. Chapter 12

2 months later we finally ran across another demon puppet.

"Oh what is this?" the demon puppet asks looking at me, "well this is certainly interesting."

Sesshomaru steps in front of me. "Naraku whatever you are thinking I won't allow it."

"Well it's obvious who the father is." The demon puppet said with an evil chuckle.

"You're not laying a single finger on her!" Songo yelled coming to my side.

"None of us will let you touch her!" Songo said angrily.

"Touchy aren't we, Songo?" the puppet cackled as he spoke.

"Shut your mouth!" Inuyasha barked.

"You're not touching Meyome!" Kagome exclaimed with a scowl.

I didn't know what to say, with everyone protecting me I felt weak and vulnerable. And I hated it.

"With all of you defending her it must be true. I can't wait to see how this turns out."

He started to run when I drew Honno Honnodiu and set the puppet ablaze, afterwards I felt a little tired and fell onto one knee.

"Meyome!" everyone yelled and rushed to my side.

"Who's bright idea was it to bring a pregnant woman with us?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Fine! If you can find a safe place for me then I'll gladly get out of your way!" I snapped.

"What about my time?" Kagome speaks up.

"Huh?" the whole gang including myself says.

"Think about it if she stays at my house then she'll be safe since there aren't any demons in my era. But I don't know how we'll get down the well."

"What if she holds onto you? Or the jewel shards? That's how you get back and forth right?" Songo pointed out.

"Yea that's true. We could always try it." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"I love how I, the person being talked about, is being included in this conversation!" I spoke up, a bit angry.

"We're sorry Meyome we just want you to be safe."

"I understand this but don't talk about me as if I'm a burden you're trying to get rid of!"

"We don't mean it to sound like that we just want to get you to a safe place as soon as possible. Especially since Naraku now knows." Miroku calmly stated.

"I will not allow it." Sesshomaru finally came into the conversation, "if this place is not an area I can easily access then I don't want her there."

"Alright then Sesshomaru answer me this," Inuyasha said, "would you rather her stay here and both her and the pup remain in danger?"

Sesshomaru was silent.

"Sesshomaru I can take you to see her whenever you want."

"You cannot guarantee that." He said with his usual cold demeanor.

"No but I can guarantee that my mother will take excellent care of her." Kagome said with a smile.

"Fine. But if she feels uncomfortable you are to bring her right back."

"Of course."

"I love how everyone is making decisions FOR ME!" I yell.

"Maybe my mom can give her something to help with the mood swings." Kagome laughed.

**There we go people's I only have one more chapter before I have to get another source of Internet. **


	13. Chapter 13

It took us a while to get back but we finally got back to the well from which Kagome travels back and forth from. And after clutching on to her as she fell, I found myself in an unfamiliar world. Kagome helped me out of the well. It now appeared that I was in some sort of small hut, Kagome muttered a 'we made it' and then led me outside. I was awe struck, all of the tall structures that looked so strange. But it was short lived. As soon as I caught a whiff of the air I got sick and threw up.

"Sorry I guess the pollution is too much for your nose right now. Normally it doesn't affect Inuyasha but since you're pregnant I guess you're extra sensitive. Hmmm," she said bringing her hand to her face, "I think we have some scented candles somewhere. Mom should know where."

"Well is there any way to get away from the smell?"

"Yea lets go inside." She said showing me to the door. She opened the door and yelled, "Mom, Souta, Gramps, I'm home!"

Then from a corridor a woman, an old man and a young boy all started saying welcome home when they caught sight of me.

"Kagome, who's your new friend?"

"Mom, Souta, Gramps, this is Meyome. She's a full demon from the feudal era and I need a favor to ask of you three."

After sitting down an explaining the situation her mother looked at us both and very seriously said, "I understand, we'll help as best as we can. But Meyome,"

"Ma'am?"

"While it's true that this era doesn't have any demons, it still has its own dangers. The only danger we DON'T have is the demons. Knowing this you're still going to have to be cautious."

"I understand." I bowed.

"Alright while Kagome's gone you can sleep in her bed. Kagome show her to your room."

"Alright Mom." Kagome said getting up. "Come on Meyome, this way."

She led me up the stairs and through a door in the corner.

"If you'll sit down on the bed I'll go get the bath running for you, I'll make sure it's not too warm." She said walking out. I bowed to show my thanks.

I walked over to the weird fluffy thing in the right top corner of the room and sat upon it, noticing I went up, then down, then stopped. I used my legs to lift me up a little to do it again. I giggled and continued doing it until Kagome came in and busted me.

"Having fun?" she asked with a smile. All I could do was blush at my own stupidity and nod. "It's ok I like to bounce on the bed too, except I just kinda flop onto it." she laughed. "well the bath is ready I'll show you the way."

"Thank you so much. You really don't have to do this!"

"We want to Meyome," Kagome's mom came up the stairs just in time to hear that. "Have you eaten today Meyome?" she asked.

"No Ma'am. Not yet."

"Well that's no good you definitely have to make sure you eat especially since you're pregnant now!"She said turning around.

"Wait mom! Where are those scented candles? The smell of all the pollution is too much for her nose."

"I'll have Grandpa grab them if they're not where I think they are we can always go grab some tomorrow. Besides its always better to have scents you like."

The old man who Kagome called gramps then stood up, and after some time he came back with nothing in his hands, "They weren't in there." He said.

"Well then we can go to the store tomorrow. For now go take a bath and relax." She said walking away.

And I did exactly that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go my loves! A new chapter for the patient! Sorry, computer has been acting screwy... it wasnt even looking for Wifi so i've been using grandparents computer. But we fixed it! Woohoo!**

A couple of days later Inuyasha crossed saying that Kagome needed to come back so they could continue their search for the jewel shards. After telling her I would be ok, especially with my candles, she finally left. And I went on an outing with Kagome's mother so that we could pick up dinner, she said she was preparing an American dish called "Beef tips and gravy". It sounded pretty good so I didn't object, I smiled and my tail began to wag at the thought of it.

Slowly I became adjusted to the way the future. I had discovered if I lowered my demonic aura enough then I could make my ears and tail disappear, allowing me to blend in with the other humans. Mrs. Higurashi had got me a completely new wardrobe as to completely fit in. It was roughly 4 weeks later when Kagome came back, but she wasn't alone, this time she had brought Sesshomaru along with her. I was so happy to see him that I jumped on him, kissing him.

"So you are safe." He stated bluntly. "I had a bad feeling and I wanted to be sure you were ok."

"Don't worry we've been taking good care of her," Kagome's mother stated.

"Where are your ears and tail?" Kagome asked curiously.

I released my demonic aura and they appeared. "I merely hide them as not to raise any suspicion."

"I see. I wish to stay here as well and watch over her." Sesshomaru stated looking at Kagome's mother.

"Of course but we'll have to change your clothes if you're going to be staying here."

"Ooh I wonder how he'll look in a suit!" I accidentally say out loud. Everyone except Sesshomaru laughed as I blushed.

"Alright while I set Sesshomaru up with a new wardrobe Meyome, dear?"

"Yea?"

"I need a couple of things for dinner, would you mind going and getting them?"

"Alright!" I said smiling, "Kagome can catch up on homework while I go and get the stuff for dinner!"

"But what about you?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Don't worry your mom showed me everything I need to know."

"Alright then."

As I walked down the streets there I realized I was being followed, but I ignored it. It started to bother me when I they followed me into the store and as I walking back I strayed off into an alley and made them think they had trapped me, then I turned around I faced them there were 2 of them.

"So you knew we were following you?" the leader asked.

"How could I not? You reek of a demon. Who are you?"

"How the hell did you figure that out?!" The second one said.

"Like I said," raising my demonic aura revealing my ears and tail, "you reek." I said with a smirk.

By their scents I could tell they were the same demon split up, so if they combined I would be in trouble.

"You're a fool Tsukimaru! How the hell couldn't you tell she was an Inu-youkai!?"

The leader now had a name, "Takimaru

While they continued arguing I concealed my aura and just walked off. When I got back I was questioned by both Kagome and Sesshomaru. After explaining what happened we ate and went to bed.

The next day I walked with Kagome to her school, on my way back I again recognized Tsukimaru and Takimaru's scents. I hastened my pace and was stopped by the both of them.

"What's the rush sweet cheeks?" Takimaru asked.

"I'm hungry and would like to get home."

As I began to walk away I began to choke on a huge demonic aura.

"You're not the only one who can conceal their demonic aura." Takimaru started

"How do you think that the demons still alive have survived?" Tsukimaru finished.

"Damn it." I released my aura and began to run, at one point I must've taken a wrong turn because I found myself at a dead end. I completely let out my aura to try and alert Sesshomaru. Takimaru revealed his true form of a serpent demon, he wrapped around me and held me down while he used his tail to rip a hole in the crotch of my pants then he lifted up my shirt and bra, while Tsukimaru opened his pants and revealed his dick, and positioned himself on top of me. However in an instant he was dead and I was released from Takimaru's grasp and he was dead beside Tsukimaru. And above them Sesshomaru loomed with and intimidating aura. I was so happy and scared I began to cry. My tail wagged as I fixed my shirt and ran to him, placing my hands on his chest he grabbed my elbow with one arm and cradled my face with the other.

"Meyome… for the first time in my life. I was scared."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

He leaned his head on my shoulder, "I was scared I was going to lose you. I felt your aura, it was scared, and in turn I got scared. I thought I was going to lose my mate, my one and only mate."

"Sesshomaru," I lifted his head up, "if I'm going to bear your pups then I need to hear you say it, at least once. You've never once said it. If you really want me to be your mate and bare your pups, scream to the world how you feel about me."

"Meyome," he pulled me close and whispered into my ear, "I love you."

"But… Why didn't you scream it to the world?"

"Because you are my world."

Being as hormonally challenged as I was, I began to bawl. That was the most romantic thing I'd ever heard!

"Sesshomaru! I love you too! I love you so much!" I sob hugging him

He swooped me up and carried me back to Kagome's house. I was so happy! The man I loved with all my heart finally voiced his love for me! I was the happiest demoness in the entire time/space universe!

**Corny yea I know but it's ok, it works since it wasn't used very often back then.**


	15. Chapter 15

5 months passed me and Sesshomaru stayed in Kagome's time. It had been a while since Kagome had been back and I was beginning to get worried when POP she came back! But this time she brought Kyo and Honno Honnodiu. Kyo jump on me and began to nuzzle me, but when everyone else came out he grew and growled at everyone, Sesshomaru merely said his name and he stopped.

"Kagome you brought a sword?" her mother asked.

"Yea this is the Honno Honnodiu. My father's sword." I told her, "But Kagome, why did you bring it?"

"Well I figured that if you don't have Sesshomaru by your side then you'll have something to protect you." She replied with a sincere look on her face. "But looking at you I don't know if you'd be able to use it too well." She said rubbing my growing stomach, it had looked like I had swallowed a basket ball.

Sesshomaru wasn't too fond of her, or her mother, touching my stomach but he let them none the less. He almost lost it when random people starting rubbing my stomach, but he controlled his temper and merely asked them not to, to which they apologized, congratulated us one more time, and went on their way.

"Hey now! That's not nice!" I exclaimed.

"I'm insulted you would think that'd I leave her after what happened 5 months ago." Sesshomaru knitted his brows.

"Well Rin wants to see you." Kagome looked at him.

He looked at me, "its ok, go see her, she's probably worried about me and won't believe anyone but you. I want you to go reassure her for me." He nodded and headed towards the well.

"Hey Meyome? I've been meaning to ask, when are you going to be due?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Well a humans pregnancy is 9 months and I'm almost 6 months, but considering I'm a demon now it might be shorter, it may be longer. I'd have to ask Sesshomaru." I explained.

"oh." was all Kagome and her mother could say.

"Yea… so I really don't know when to expect the baby either. I don't even know what gender it is." I sighed, "I won't be able to think of a name for it until its born."

"Well we could go to oby gen." Kagome's mother suggested.

"Whats that?" I tilted my head.

Kyo was still transformed when he started growling again.

"Kyo? What's wrong?" I was worried. As my pregnancy progressed, my senses were getting worse, even if I released my aura. It made me nervous, it made me feel vulnerable. All of a sudden I heard a group of girls yell out Kagomes name. I raised my aura at Kyo at he stopped and transformed back and hopped on my shoulder. I lowered my aura just in time as they turned the corner. They asked her if she wanted to go to the mall.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea I'll be ok, just go have fun." I smiled.

"All right then," she said running off to get ready.

I sighed then smiled, "Honestly, she worries way too much."

"We all worry, dear. It's hard for us not to, being your condition." Kagome's mother rested her hand on my stomach.

"I'm sorry, even here I'm a burden." I got depressed.

"No, no, no! Don't say that! You're not a burden!" she said scowling, which kind of scared me since I'd never seen her scowl before.

"O-Ok."

"Now can you do me a favor?"

"Ok? What is it?"

"Make sure Kagome went out. Knowing her she's trying to make up excuses not to go."

"All right, come on Kyo." I said walking off the small cat following me.

It was hard getting up the stairs with the extra weight, I couldn't wait until I had the pup. I was going to open the door and speak when I heard Kagome's friends.

"It must be hard living with a pregnant girl when your sick."

"Is she even related to you? I could understand her being here then."

"Well not exactly related but she's been with me for a while, and she was in a lot of danger where she was at."

"Like what an abusive boyfriend?"

"Wow her taste in men is worse than yours!"

"No guys, it's not the father, he would kill if it meant protecting her."

"Oh."

"Well what was the problem? I mean it must be hard financially on you guys."

"She just lives in a very violence prone area, so we're taking care of her that's it! Don't talk as if she's a burden! She's very helpful, she's sweet, and she protects those she cares about with everything she has! She doesn't think that highly about herself but she really needs to! She's an amazing person!" she was silent for a moment, everyone was. She then spoke again, "I have a headache, I'm sorry but I can't go with y'all."

"We're sorry Kagome, we're just worried about you, she's still so young yet she's pregnant, we don't want her to be a bad influence on you is all."

"Leave."

"I quickly ran to the base of the stairs and called up, "Kagome? Have you left?"

I saw her walk out and smile, "No I'm afraid I don't feel so well, so I'm not going."

"Bull," I smiled, "Go get dressed."

"But-" she started.

"If it's just a headache you can just take some Advil." I smiled slyly. Her eyes widened, and then she smiled. I walked up to her, "you can't be mad they're just worried. To be the honest I would've done the same." She smiled said ok and went to get dressed. When she came back down I handed her the Advil. Then I looked at her friends.

"You guys have fun, I would ask to go with, but I'm afraid I'd only get in the way." I said with a depressed smile.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"I'm afraid not, you see my town is very poor and the hospital can't afford any machines, so they just tell you what it is when its born."

"Oh."

"Yea I had a hard childhood, but I couldn't ask for anything different."

"Well why not?"

"If what happened didn't happen, then I never would have found the father of my child. My soul mate." I said the last bit with a huge grin on my face. Kagome smiled as well. But all of her friends were awe-struck and silent.

**Another chapter WooHoo! Thank you to all my Followers and Favoriters LOL yea I know not a word but whatever! Like always, Favorite, Follow, and Review my beloveds! Don't forget to follow me on Facebook as well! Idk how long it'll be til I update this story so please stay with me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok guys, phone got cut off so updates wont be coming as fast, plus I have no clue what to do after this chapter.**

A couple of days passed and Sesshomaru had yet to return, and I was getting worried. Kyo had become accustomed to hiding in my purse that I had borrowed from Kagome's mother, so he went with me everywhere. The only times I wielded Honno Honnodiu was when I was at and around the shrine, so Kyo was my only source of protection while I was out. Kagome's friends starting inviting me on outings and we were all becoming closer. One day we were resting in the food court chatting when the subject of men came up.

"So Kagome how're you and your bad boy doing?" Yuka said all of a sudden.

"Bad boy?" I tilted my head looking at her, then it hit me. "Oh! You're talking about Inuyasha."

"Wait, Meyome, you know the guy?" Eri looked at me.

"Yea, he's a friend of mine."

"Is really as bad as Kagome says he is?" Ayumi asked leaning in a bit.

They then start describing what Kagome has been telling them. I laugh, "Yep that sounds like Inuyasha! Although you've left one thing out."

They all look at me expectantly. I sighed, "He may a jerk be most of the time, he really is a good guy." I said with a soft smile.

"Well what about your man?" Eri asked.

"hmm?" I was completely caught off guard.

"Yea tell us what he's like!" Ayumi had I slight bounce in her seat.

"All right, well, he has an overall cold demeanor but that in itself is pretty sexy. But he has those moments where you could swear he was the sweetest guy on the planet. But I think he's afraid of getting hurt, and that's why he normally keeps people at a distance."

"I'm afraid you have that all wrong, he just doesn't find anyone to be worth his time." A booming voice came from behind me. My face peaked in a giant smile as I turned around.

"Sesshomaru!" I hugged him, "I was getting worried about you."

The others watched with awed eyes as Sesshomaru eyes softened and as he caressed my cheek he said, "Nothing could ever keep me away from you." I smiled.

"Damn I never thought I'd see you being so sappy!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Little brother… could it be you are jealous that I have found a mate, while you, keep switching back and forth between women?"

"Bastard!"

While they argued the 3 girls looked over at me and exclaimed, "Your man is Kagome's man's older brother?!"

I chuckled nervously "I really didn't think that was relevant."

All at the same time the exclaimed, "OF COURSE IT'S RELEVANT!"

Kagome finally breaks up the arguing dog demons, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru couldn't get back on his own so I had to bring him back."

"So your man has a lousy sense of direction?"-Ayumi

"No, not exactly-"

"And what's with the face tattoo's?"- Yuka

"Those aren't Tattoos-"

"The silver hair?"- Eri

"Born with it."

-skip over all that drama-

We finally got back to the Higurashi shrine…

"Wow talk about a day!" I laughed.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kagome turns to him.

"What is it, priestess?" he said coldly sending chills down my spine.

"How much longer will Meyome remain pregnant?"

"By this time the child will have already fully developed, all its doing now is creating it's own demonic aura."

"How long will that take?" I ask really curious.

"The average Inu youkai pregnancy is 12 months. 6 months the pup uses to develop, the other 6 months the pup develops its own Demonc aura by fusing the mothers aura and the fathers aura to create one uniqe to that pup. Or pups for demonesses who conceive more than one pup."

"Are you hinting something?!" I say ready to burst at the thought of having twins or possibly triplets.

"Don't fear," he looked at me. "You shall only bear one pup."

I sighed, "Thank god, I don't think I could handle more than one." I bust into a small chuckle.

"We could have more pups if that is what you want." He smirked

"M-Maybe later down the road, let's get through this pregnancy first." I stuttered with a huge blush on my face.

He brought me in close, "I'll hold you to that… my mate," he kissed my neck.

**OH MY! Haha! Idk if I should just skip the next 6 months, idk… opinions plz! I really need some help!**


	17. Chapter 17

Month 7;

"Wahhhhhh!" I fell on my knees and cried, and then everybody came running.

"Meyome what's wrong?" Kagomes mother asked.

"I can't see my toes!" I cried.

There was a slight chuckle in the room, then Kagomes mother tried to calm me down so I wouldn't go into early labor. "Meyome breathe." I slowed my breathing, and she began to speak. "You're 7 months pregnant, it's ok if you can't see your toes."

I struggled to speak between hiccups, "But that means I'm fat and ugly."

"No honey!" Gramps spoke up, "it's not fat! It's just all baby! I wouldn't be surprised if you lose all the weight when you deliver!"

I had to admit that made me feel better, but my thoughts were interrupted by a stern call of my name. I looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at me with a frown upon his face. I cowered when he motioned me to follow him. He ended up taking me to Kagome's room.

"Why would you say that?" Sesshomaru didn't even look at me.

"Huh?"

He spun around and glared at me. "Meyome you are not ugly! I don't ever want to hear you say that again!" I was scared, I cowered, this had been the first time my mate had been mad at me. I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for a smack or some type of punishment. Instead my eyes snapped open when I felt his arms around me in a tender embrace. "I'm sorry; I did not mean to scare you. I just dislike it when you talk negatively about yourself."

All of a sudden the door opens and Kagome's mother walks in, "Now Lord Sesshomaru, you can't be too frustrated. She's just worried that you won't find her attractive anymore and leave her. I had those fears myself when I was pregnant with Kagome."

"But she should know I would never leave my mate." Sesshomaru scowled.

"You know this and I know this but it happens to all women. It's her hormones making her so touchy. Now Meyome," she turned to me.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to the store, is there anything you're craving?"

"Hmmmm. Watermelon, pickles, Cherry limade. Oh! And ice cream!"

"Alright I'll grab some." She began to walk away.

"Thank you!" I yelled after her.

"Meyome." Sesshomaru mumbled softly.

"Huh?"

"If you must speak negatively of yourself, then please refrain from doing it around me."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

"Meyome!" Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka yelled at me.

"Hey you guys!" I smiled.

"Are you excited?" Yuka asked, "Only 2 more months to go!"

"Actually I still have 5 months to go."

"WHAT!?" they all yelled.

"Yep." I paused, I knew after saying that I'd have to explain myself, "Guys, you guys are my friends and I want to be honest with you."

"What is it?" Ayumi asked.

I sighed, "I can't though, this is something I can't tell anyone." I began to cry again. The three girls ran to my side.

"Show them." I heard Kagome's voice.

"Kagome!" the four of us called.

"Meyome, go ahead, show them."

"But-" I was cut off.

"Meyome if you show them I'll show them." Inuyasha's voice interjected from inside the wells shrine.

"Even I shall even show my powers." Sesshomaru stepped out of the house with Kagome's family following. "If anything goes wrong, then I shall take you home immediately."

"What are you all talking about?" Eri was the only confused one who could put words to her thoughts.

"All right then. Kyo! You too!" the twin tailed cat jumped down from the window of Kagomes room.

"Wow it has two tails!" -Ayumi

"He's a demon, like me."

"What?"- Yuka

I slowly raised my demonic aura, revealing my ears and tail, Inuyasha came out of the shrine, and Sesshomaru revealed his pointed ears and began slicing fruit that Souta threw into the air with his claw whips. And for a long time Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were silent.

"Who are y'all?" Yuka asked.

"We're the same people you know, we're just different."

After Kagome explained everything about the feudal era, the three again were silent. I was scared, I didn't want them to reject us and stop being Kagome's friend because of us.

"So you three-" Eri was cut off by a flaming Kyo who was now bigger than a great dane. "four, are actual REAL demons?"

Us four demons nodded our heads.

"That's actually pretty cool." I looked over at Ayumi, who was smiling.

"She's right, that is pretty cool." Eri agreed.

Yuka was silent.

"Yuka?" I called. She glared at me, "Normally I would disapprove of this. However," her scowl turned into a smile. "You are good people; just don't let anything happen to Kagome."

I smiled then began to cry, "I'm so happy!"

Ayumi then came over and started to rub my stomach, "You're going to have fun walking around with this big ol' belly for 5 more months."

I began to bawl, "I knew it I am fat!"

"Oh no, not again," Kagome's mother sighed walking up with an armful of groceries.

~~~o.o~~~

**Ok guys these next six chapters will fluctuate short and long, in what order idk. But thanks to Jypseyprincesse18 and CottenCandii I've got an idea of what to do. Thanks you two! You really helped me out of a pickle!**


	18. Chapter 18

Month 9;

"Dammit!" I yelled, then pouted in defeat. "I give up!" I looked down at my breasts that were once again doused with milk from my over active glands, and began to tear up.

Sesshomaru smirked, "It's only doing that because you're not taking care of them."

"WHAT! I shower every night thank you!" I yelled.

He chuckled, "that's not what I mean." He walks towards me. "I would like to accompany you your next wash."

"Actually you two there will be no need for that."

I blushed so bad. "Mrs. Higurashi!"

"With Valentines just around the corner, I reserved a hotel for you two," she smiled. "I'll show it to you on the way to the store, Meyome."

"I can't go out! Not while I'm lactating everywhere!"

"That's what we're going out for."

I gave in, and wore a big jacket so we could go out. While walking to the store She showed me the Hotel she had reserved for Sesshomaru and I.

At the store…

"Ah here they are!" Kagome's mother smiled pulling a package off the shelves and handing it to me.

"What are they?"

"They're pads you put inside of your bra in order to soak up all the extra milk that leaks out. Now go to the bathroom and put some in."

I looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"We haven't paid for them yet."

"It's ok as long as we pay for them before we leave."

"But until then we'd be stealing."

"Would you like to pay for them first?"

I nodded.

She smiled, "All right."

After we paid for the pads we went into the bathroom.

"Um Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Whats wrong dear?"

"I need some help." I poked my head out of the stall.

She came into the stall with me, "Oh my!"

My nipples were dripping. I was holding toilet paper under them to keep them from dripping everywhere.

"I'm sorry but I must do this, come over here." She said as she walked toward the toilet.

"o-ok what are you going to do?"

I got a little nervous and she moved behind me and grabbed my breast, "Is it aimed over the toilet?"

"Y-Ye-Ahhh!" I was shocked when she pinched my nipple releasing a stream of milk into the toilet. She did it a couple of times more to the right breast and then did the same to the left breast.

"Fell better?"

"Y-Yea but why?"

"If you produce too much milk it can cause serious problems, not to mention pain. If you ever get to that point again you need to do that, but next time have Sesshomaru do it or you can do it yourself, whichever you prefer."

"O-Ok. But I really don't want to tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry my lips are sealed. I know it was awkward, but I just didn't want anything to happen if you let it build up any longer."

I smiled, she was right it was awkward but she was just helping. She helped me with the pads, then we got the rest of the groceries, and finally we headed home. When we got home I told Sesshomaru I couldn't wait until Valentines.

~~o.o~~

Valentines finally came, at 6pm Sesshomaru and I went to the hotel Kagome's mother had rented for us. We walked in and I was awe-struck, not only was the room huge but there was a lot of stuff; champagne, a Jacuzzi, silk sheets, chocolate covered strawberries, roses, candles, and the the rest of the works.

"Oh wow, she shouldn't have!"

"Happy Valentines, Meyome." Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled me in.

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked Higurashi for her help with this. I heard a lot about this 'Valentines Day' all over the TV and I asked about it, on which Higurashi offered help, and after slaying demons and bringing the currency to her, she helped me arrange all this."

"Aww! Sesshomaru!" I kissed him, then paused. "Fuck…"

"What's wrong?" he looked worried.

"I'm running over again." Looking down at my shirt that was wet at the breasts yet again.

Sesshomaru pushed me onto the bed and pushed up my shirt, he then (very skillfully) took both of my nipples into his mouth, and began to suck them both. I could feel the milk escaping, and I could hear him swallowing multiple times.

"S-Sesshomaru!"

He lifted his head and looked up at me, "What is it?"

"What are you are you doing?!"

He wiped the corner of his mouth, "Drinking. What does it look like?"

"Sesshomaru that's disgusting!"

"Actually, I find it rather delicious," he smirked.

I laughed as I pushed him off of me, "Get off you pervert!"

"Oh a pervert am I?" he smirked as he grasped my breast hard, making more milk spurt out.

"Ahh!" I moaned. "Sesshomaru."

I looked at him as he smirked; his eyes were as red as the silk sheets beneath us. He stripped me of my pants and panties. After which, he rubbed my stomach with his cheek, "Only a couple more months, then I'll have a beautiful pup," he move up to my neck and rubbed the mark he left on my neck 9 months earlier, "With my beautiful mate."

"Sesshomaru." I smiled.

He surprised me as he picked me up and took me into the Jacuzzi, gently setting me down. "Relax, you have been carrying our pup for 9 months, and you still have three to go. I'll get everything set up out there." And he walked out.

I sat there in the tub, kind of dumb founded, Sesshomaru had NEVER acted like this. At the same time, he had never had his eyes completely red, they always had red around the corners but not completely red. I knew it had to be his inner beast, and I was kind of curious of how this was going to go. I sighed, and then there was a knock at the door.

"Y-Yea?"

I turned around when Sesshomaru walked in naked and headed towards the shower, he closed the door and turned on the warm shower. I was nearly asleep when Sesshomaru's voice made me jump. "You ok, my mate?"

"Yea I'm fine," I stood up grabbing a towel to cover my front right as he poked his head out of the shower, his eyes still red. He smiled and then turned the water off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Why do you hide your body from me my mate? I've already seen it."

I blushed as I looked at the towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

Again he smiled, but it was slyly. "Does my mate want to see what I used to pup her? You want to see what I will once again ravish you with?"

I heard myself whimper and I covered my mouth, Sesshomaru merely smiled bigger, came and picked me up before taking me to the bed and laid me down. "Do you want to see what your scent does to me?"

Timidly I nodded, he took off his towel revealing his manhood (last time I didn't see it I merely felt it). I was in awe; he had to be at least 8 or 9 inches. I smiled; I really had the perfect mate. He was sweet; he was protective, and the wonderful bonus of him being built like a god.

"Meyome," I heard his voice softly call me as he hovered above. His voice made me shiver, and hearing the choir of women moaning from rooms around us made me want to join them with moans produced from the actions of my lord.

"Sesshomaru!" I moaned as he rubbed his hands up my bare sides.

"I really don't know how I was able to obtain such an amazing mate. I'm so happy." He smirked.

"I still don't know why the lord of the western lands would even want me as his mate," I laughed.

Sesshomaru smiled and chuckled before he grabbed his member, placed it at my entrance, and pushed in. His action earning a very loud moan from me, as he continued so did my moans. Every thrust was easy and cautious, as not to push in so far as to hurt the growing pup. I smiled as he displayed such kindness, because with his status he was not allowed to show it that often. However my mind went hazy as I began to see red. 'My… mate…' I heard from inside my mind. I knew my claws and teeth were lengthening in order to mark Sesshomaru as my mate. As I felt my climax hit me I latched onto the area around his collar bone as my nails dug into his back, he groaned from the pain.

We was now officially mine.

At around 4am we finally stopped, sweating, panting, and exhausted we snuggled and slept the rest of the night.

**Again thanks to Jypseyprincesse18 and CottenCandii for helping me get this far, if it weren't for them I'd probably still be stuck, or I would've just skipped all this, idk LOL anyway, I love you all! Review, Follow, and Favorite! And always remember that I also have a Facebook page as well! Oh and happy late Valentines everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

Month 10; Sesshomaru had to go back to the Feudal Era to check on Rin for me he's been gone for 8 days now.

"Wahhhhhh!" I cried. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Whats wrong now Mey?" Inuyasha sighed.

"There is no more cereal!"

"Inuyasha you can't be too mad at her! It's the hormonal imbalance!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded the half demon.

"Look at the bright side Inuyasha, it's only for two more months. Not including the rest of this month of course." Kagome giggled.

Lately everything was setting me off! Commercials, being out of something, happy, sad, no matter what it was I was crying! Not only was I getting sick of it, but I'm pretty sure everyone was as well.

"I'm sorry everyone! I'm being such a pain!" I cried even more.

"Mey don't worry! Like I said it's not your fault!" Kagome's mother wrapped her arms around me trying to comfort me.

"But everyone is getting frustrated with me!"

"No Meyome, we're not frustrated at you, we're just frustrated that we can't help you." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Mey we really want to help you but unfortunately we can't." Kagome said rubbing my back.

I continued to snivel everyone staying by my side until I stopped.

"You ok now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea I'm good."

"I'm going to go and get Sesshomaru. I'm sure he's going to need help getting back."

I nodded. I wanted my mate, because he always kissed me to get me to stop crying.

Inuyasha walked towards the wells shrine. Kagome and her mother lead me into the house. A couple of minutes later Sesshomaru barged into the door. He saw me sniveling and took me up to Kagome's room laid me down and told me to get some rest as he left the room, I followed him back down.

"Rin's dead." I heard Sesshomaru say, "I found Jaken and Ah-Un at Kaedes, they were discussing her burial."

I couldn't believe Rin was gone. Everyone ran to me when they heard me break down.

"NO! RIN!" I bawled, "Y-You had to have heard wrong!" I grabbed onto Sesshomaru, he merely lowered his head to where his bangs covered his eyes. "Sesshomaru!" I fell to the ground bawling. After about a minute or two of my bawling, I struggled to get to my feet, and I ran towards the well to be stopped by everyone.

"Meyome are you insane!?" Inuyasha yelled at me, "You go back now and you're demon food!"

"I have to see Rin!" I struggled in vain against the three demons that held me back from the well. "GET OFF OF ME!" I snarled beginning to see red.

"Meyome calm down," Sesshomaru calmly said looking at me.

"NO! I HAVE TO SEE RIN!" I yelled and cried at the same time, again dropping to my knees, bawling. "I can't lose her! I won't lose her!" I snap my head up and look at Sesshomaru, "What about Tenseiga?"

"I've already used it on her once, it won't work again." Sesshomaru sounded depressed.

I hung my head, "Then she really is gone?"

"I'm sorry Meyome." Kagome rubbed my back.

All of a sudden, "Excuse me? Is there anyone here?"

I go towards the voice out front, as I turn the corner I catch the sight of a familiar looking little kid, "Rin!" I run towards her.

"How do you know my name?" the little girl hides behind the adult's legs.

'Wait different time period.' It snaps to me. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "You look like my little sister who just passed away a couple of days ago, I'm shocked you even have the same name."

"We're sorry to hear of your loss," the two adults bowed to me, "This is our daughter Rin."

"Miss…Meyome…" I heard her mumble. The two adults looked at her with amazement.

I smiled and began to tear up, "Goodbye… Rin."

The young child smiled before pulling her parents to the shrine to make a prayer.

**A short and depressing chapter, I know and I'm sorry. But don't worry; pregnancy side months are nearly complete. Review, Favorite, and Follow my loves!**

**Oh and another thing! I realized I skipped month 8 in her pregnancy, so here s the summary of it. Mey goes to the doctor, tells her shes a demon, but the doctor doesn't believe her so Mey has to bring Kyo when the doctor is going to break Meys water and then sesshomaru comes in and in the end Sesshomaru agrees to let Mey have birth in the future in a hospistal. There you're all caught up. LOL**


	20. Chapter 20

Month 11;

"Hurry and get her into delivery!" the doctors yelled while pushing me through the hallways of the hospital, once in the delivery room. "Everyone here has been sworn to secrecy go ahead," she nodded to me.

I released my demonic aura revealing my ears and tail. Everyone in the room was caught off guard but they snapped out of it when the doctor yelled I was dilated to a 9. They quickly got everything set and told me to start pushing, Kagome's mother coaching my breathing and both her and Sesshomaru holding my hands. With a grand total of 10 hours from start to finish, all pushing included, my baby was born screaming her little lungs out. Unfortunately during the birth there had been a complication and I had passed away when Sesshomaru quickly went back to the Higurashi shrine, grabbed Tenseiga, came back and revived me. How I have no clue, that's just what I was told.

"What are you going to name her?" Kagome's mother asked looking at Sesshomaru then at me.

"I was thinking of Izaiyoi. Is that ok Sesshomaru?" I looked at my mate.

"Yes, that name is just fine." He smiled at me. He then informed me that Inuyasha might be thrown off because that was the name of his dead mother.

"Here is your baby girl," the nurse said handing me the newborn.

I smiled, "She's beautiful!"

"She's got your black hair." Kagome's mother smiled.

"But she has her father's facial marks." I looked at Sesshomaru, he gave off a feeling of great pride. Even his face radiated it, I had never seen a bigger smile on his face than that moment.

"So I guess I'll never see you again huh?" the doctor walked up smiling.

"We'll be back with more pups." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I look forward to seeing you guys again. Congratulations," and with that she walked off.

"So in a couple of months we head home." I smiled, being excited to see Songo and the other's my new baby in arm.

~~Time Skip 6 Months~~

"Well it was fun having you here," Kagome's mother smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll try to visit." I smiled. And with that Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Izaiyoi, and I headed down the well. We all jumped out of the well to be greeted by Songo, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Meyome! Is that the pup?" Shippo jumped onto my shoulder stirring up a giggling Izaiyoi.

"Yep," I smiled. "Everyone meet Izaiyoi."

After everyone had met Izaiyoi, we headed back to the village. We went straight to Kaede's hut. While Kaede got me up to speed, Songo and Miroku played with the 6 month old, while doing so Sesshomaru was keeping a close eye on his pup.

"So no sign of Naraku again?"

"None." Kaede shook her head.

"Damn." Out of the blue the child began to cry, I sighed and smiled, "Someone must be hungry. I'll be in my hut for a couple minutes." As I walked to my hut everyone complemented and congratulated me. When we finally got back to the hut we called our own, I pulled out my breast to which the hungry child almost immediately latched on.

"Ow! Not so hard Izaiyoi!" I chuckled.

After a couple of minutes the child was asleep in my arms. I walked back to Lady Kaede's and she filled me in the rest of the way.

"So you guys think he moved to the continent?"

"Yes we've searched all over from sea to sea, but we haven't found anything." Songo sighed.

"The villagers of one of the sea villages we saved are building us a boat, but they said it'll be a couple of years before the boat is ready." Miroku huffed.

"Well then how about we kick back and take it easy until then? You guys have definitely earned it." I smiled.

**Hahaha! More resting time! More filler chapters LOL muahahahahaha! I be evil. Also in the sense that the story is almost over. Boo I've become particularly attached to this story. It'll be sad when it's finished.**


	21. Chapter 21

~~Time skip 2 years~~

It had been a while since I'd seen Sesshomaru, almost a year now. I was getting angry at him, because I was starting to think that he abandoned me and Izaiyoi. He had been by our side the entire first year of her life, but the day after her first birthday, no sign of him what-so-ever.

That day as Izaiyoi played I saw Kagome and the others walk up to my small hut. I ran to them only because Kyo was with Izaiyoi.

"Hey so is the boat done yet?" I looked at everyone.

"Of course not," Inuyasha scoffed and walked away.

"Not quite yet," Miroku sighed.

"But they did say that it should be done by this time next year." Songo said smiling enthusiastically.

"So then it's almost time." I looked back at my pup, feeling bad I'd have to leave her but I knew I was protecting her in the long run. I also knew she'd be well protected by both Kyo and Lady Kaede. Miroku and Inuyasha had gone to talk with Lady Kaede, leaving all us women alone.

"Come on how about a hot spring trip for all us ladies?!" Kagome lit up. "That way we can relax."

"Kagome we've been relaxing for 2 years now." Songo sighed.

"Actually if you think about it we haven't."

Songo looks at me curiously, "how so?"

"Well since Naraku disappeared a lot more demons have come out of hiding," I looked at each of the women in front of me. "In turn actually making us even busier than before."

"See! Mey agrees, so it's official." Kagome jumped for joy.

That night I grabbed Izaiyoi and went with the girls to the hot spring near the village. We all stripped down and got into the water.

"Oh my god this feels so good." I sighed.

"This is just what we needed." Kagome smiled, sinking deeper into the water.

Songo, with a smile on her face just sighed.

All of a sudden I was splashed by the fidgety lil 2 year old in my lap.

"Izaiyoi," I laughed. Kagome and Songo laughed as well. Kagome began to lightly splash Izaiyoi, to which she splashed Kagome back. "Kagome don't encourage this!" I was giggling, granted I didn't like all the water in my face however I was happy my baby was having fun.

When we were done we all redressed, and headed back to the village. Only to see there was a fight going on.

"What's going on?!" I wrapped my arms protectively around my pup.

"Look over there!" Kagome pointed.

We all look in the direction to see Kagura fighting Miroku, and not too far from them Inuyasha was fighting a demon puppet. I saw Kyo also tangled up in the fight, I hid behind a hut and whistled what I did when calling Kyo. And like always he came to me. I told him to go and get Honno Honnodiu, which was in the hut. After he brought it to me I set Izaiyoi down.

"Kyo protect her." I said with pure rage in my eyes. Kyo nodded and I ran into the fighting, sword in hand. The dragon of fire flying beside me before going after the demon puppet.

"Burn." I mumbled, the puppet being set ablaze. Then I looked for Kagura, she had run away. "Damn it! I lost her!" my eyes beginning to see red.

"Don't worry Mey. They're gone and the village is safe. That's all that matters, right?" Miroku put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yea. I guess you're right." I said calming down, the red dissipating from my view. "Kyo."

Kyo walked around from behind the hut holding the 2 year old in his mouth by her kimono. I chuckled at the sight of Izaiyoi being carried like a kitten despite being an Inu youkai. Kyo set her down and with Kyo for support, she waddled over to me on shaky legs. My daughter had just taken her first steps, and I couldn't have been more proud. I was also glad I got to see them before I had to leave.

**Another Semi-short chapter I'm sorry! But I didn't completely think this out on how to fill in time where they weren't really doing anything! I'm sorry! No pitchforks please! Hopefully the rest will go according to plan. No promises though. Remember I own nothing except Mey, Kyo, Izaiyoi, and the extremely f*cked up situation LOL. LOVE YOU ALL! Review, Follow and favorite my loves!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Mehhhhh! Noooooo! This is the second to last chapter! This is no bueno! :'( I don't want it to end! But alas, it must. Mehhh! Review, Follow and Favorite my loves.**

~1 year time skip~

We all were about to leave Kaede's village, I was leaving Izaiyoi with Lady Kaede and Kyo.

"Kyo, Stay by Izaiyoi's side no matter what you hear me?" I said staring the Twin tail right in the eyes. After he nodded I looked at Izaiyoi who looked confused by the whole situation.

"Mommy? Where going?" she asked unable to form full sentences yet.

"Izaiyoi, Mommy has to go away for a little while." I said to the 3 year old.

"NO!" She yelled, "Mommy stay!"

"Don't worry baby, mommy will be back." I got a little depressed knowing I couldn't guarantee that.

"Mommy," she sounded defeated.

I kissed her forehead. "Be good for lady Kaede?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am." She replied.

I smiled and left with everyone, beginning to tear up when I heard my baby crying.

When we got to the boat it was huge!

"No wonder it took 3 years to build!" I awed.

"So far shes the biggest boat yet! Our best craftsmen built her from scratch, so we know it's sturdy. She should last you the entire round trip!" one of the craftsmen boasted.

"That's good thank you." Miroku bowed. "do you know how long it'll take to get to the continent?"

"Maybe a week if the weather is clear." Another villager chimed in.

"All right at least it won't take too long," Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh.

"Yea the sooner I can get to my daughter the better." I smiled.

And with that we set sail for the continent.

I couldn't believe it when we hit land; it had been 7 long days. Especially with a sea sick Inuyasha. We all hit the dirt thanking Buddha we finally got to land.

"Alright so how're we going to proceed?" I asked.

"We're going to move from village to village waiting to hear anything about Naraku." Miroku explained.

"Alright," I sighed, not too impressed because of how long that could take.

~Time skip 6 months~

On the day of my daughters 4th birthday we were in a giant village by the name of Hong Kong, and of course that's when we finally caught wind of Naraku.

"Have you heard of that half demon that came over from the island?" we heard a couple of locals.

"Yea apparently his Miasma has killed many."

I walked up to them, "Excuse me?"

"Can we help you?" one of the men looked at me with hungry eyes.

"That half demon you were just talking about, have you heard anything of his whereabouts?" I asked a bit hopeful.

The two men looked at each other then back at me, "Only if you do us a favor." One of them smirked. That's when everyone else walked over.

"What favor?" I smirked back.

They scowled, "When you find that thing get rid of it.

"Of course, that is why we're here; we've been tracking him trying to kill him."

They gave us the location; supposedly he was hiding in a mountain fortress close to an area that had a ton of little hot springs. I was happy about the hot springs, I hadn't had a proper bath in weeks and I felt gross.

"thank you," I turned to walk away when a very familiar scent hit me. All of a sudden I found myself very angry. "I'll catch up," I scowled before I ran off in the direction the scent was coming from. I followed it to the sea, where in the shore I found Sesshomaru.

"I found you, you bastard!" I snarled at my mate.

He turned around and looked really shocked to see me, "Meyome!" he began to walk towards me.

"NO!" I began to tear up. "How could you? How could you just leave Izaiyoi and me like that?! Do you know how much I worried!" I broke down.

Sesshomaru walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Do you know how hard it was for me to leave you?" he sounded heartbroken. "But I couldn't wait for the boat to be done, I had to come and find Naraku. I didn't want anything to happen to you or Izaiyoi. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either one of you. I didn't abandon you two. I was merely trying to protect you."

I grabbed him and bawled, he did for us what I was doing for Izaiyoi. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok." He held me closer. Squeezing me to where I almost couldn't breathe. "When this is all over with we will mate once more and you will bear another pup," he stroked my hair.

"I would love that," I smiled and nodded, sniffling.

We got up and headed back towards the others.

**Hope you liked, keep in touch for the final chapter of Alone, which I wonder if I should change the title, because she's not really alone… hmmm what do you guys think? Keep as is or change? If change, what should I change it to?**


	23. Chapter 23

It took us a little while but we found them, they had just found the hot springs and decided to rest there for the night. And there was even a village nearby so we could go buy some food! While the guys got the camp ready, us girls went to the village to find it like a ghost town.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled. "Is anyone here?!"

A couple of villagers poked their heads out of their huts and stepped out. Out of one house a middle aged man, who when I picked up his scent I found to actually be an old demon.

"I'm sorry," the demon bowed to us. "I sensed a demon and feared it was the demon from the top of the mountain, my name is Musashi. I am the elder of this village."

"But you're a demon, and I can clearly smell humans." I say skeptically.

"We are one of the only villages in the land where demons and humans can coexist peacefully." He smiled.

"oh." was all I could really say.

"So what can we do for you travelers?"

"We just came to buy some supplies to make food for tonight," Songo smiled.

"Ah! That would be Hedeki and his family, Hedeki!"

A young half demon ran over, "Yes elder?"

"Tell your parents that they have some customers!" the old demon patted the boys head and smiled.

In turn the young boy also smiled and said, "Yes sir!"

After purchasing stuff for dinner, we waved goodbye to the elder and headed back to the guys.

When we arrived, all the guys were just getting ready to sit down.

"Wait!" I yelled stopping them all. "How about you guys go relax in the hot springs, you got everything while us girls make dinner." I smiled.

The guys agreed and went to go bathe. When they were done, dinner was done. After dinner was done Kagome, and Songo wanted to help clean up before they bathed.

"Don't worry you two go ahead!" I smiled, "I'll get one when I'm done."

They didn't want to agree but they did. I was finishing up cleaning when they got out. When I was finished the guys were asleep, and the girls were well on their way. I chuckled and headed towards the hot springs. Once there I stripped down to nothing, and stepped into the water. The warm water feeling amazing on my aching body. I guess I fell asleep because next thing I hear is Sesshomaru calling out my name.

"Meyome?" Sesshomaru called.

"I'm over here," I called back.

"Thank goodness, you weren't back at the campsite so I got worried," he was almost panting.

In a flash there was something around my neck, a tentacle.

"What the-?" I exclaimed I followed the tentacle to see it led to Sesshomaru. I closed my eyes hoping this was all a part of my dream.

"Been a while huh, Meyome?" I heard Naraku's voice, and as I snapped my eyes open I saw the Demon puppet change into Naraku.

"You bastard!" I struggled to say but laced it with as much venom as I could. I felt the tentacle tighten then I felt my face submerged into something warm. 'The hot spring!' I realized. When the puppet pulled me out again I yelled as loud as I could, "SESSHOMARU!" to which I was quickly submerged once again. My chest started to become tight and it began to burn. I felt the water also filling up in my lungs. My life flashed before my eyes as I began to see black.

Then I saw my own body, being held down by the demon puppet. And everyone I cared about fighting the demon puppet, however when they beat it another appeared and kept me submerged. After that one was defeated, everyone worked hard to resuscitate me. But it was no use, my body wasn't moving, and being Sesshomaru had already used the tenseiga on me once he gripped my naked, motionless body close to his. And for the first time ever, I saw Sesshomaru cry.

Then there was a bright light behind me…

"Meyome," I heard a female voice call me.

I turned around and my eyes widened, "Mama!" and on each side of her also stood my father and my brother. The two males outreached their hands, "You've done all you can."

I looked back at all my friends who were all crying.

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

The three of them nodded their heads.

I walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him one final hug. I saw his eyes widen and snap in my direction but he looked around showing he couldn't see me. I did the same to everyone else to see the same reaction. Then I walked back over to my family and grabbed the hands of my father and brother, and we all disappeared with the white light.

**Wahhhhhh! No! It's done! Man… I know I had all this planned but I actually do want to cry! I hope everyone liked! I put a lot of time and tons of effort into this story! And if you liked this story please check out my other ones. There is one other story where THIS Meyome makes a part. She's reincarnated into another body. Which one? I'm not telling! You'll have to find out yourself by reading my other stories. I'll just say it's not in one you'd expect. –Cough- Movie Mayhem -Cough-… wow what was that? Review and Favorite everybody. I love you.**


End file.
